Panels having in-turned flanges along their lateral sides engaged in hooks of transverse supports are not always secured solidly enough to insure that the attachment will withstand all conceivable loads. There are numerous instances in which external forces may cause the panels to become detached from the panel supports, particularly as a result of separation of the in-turned flanges.
In order to prevent this, there has hitherto been arranged a clamp, or locking member, in the space between two adjacent panels, which clamp extends from one panel to the other and acts as a spacer to prevent separation of the flanges and consequent detachment of the panels. The clamp has taken the form of a spring clip, which by reason of its resiliency can be hooked on the edges of the panel support. This hooking, however, has not always been reliable, so that accidental detachment of the spring clip is actually possible. In addition, panels with this type of attachment can not be attached such that rattling as a result of vibrations or the like, can be prevented with any certainty.
Vibration of the panels and their movement with respect to the panel supports accordingly, has not been adequately eliminated.
Even if, specifically, the distance between each hook and the panel support is made as close as possible, this distance must nevertheless remain at least great enough for the in-turned flanges of the panel support to be slipped over the hooks with sufficient ease. In such event, enough clearance still remains that external influences such as vibration, may set the panels into rattling.